Mad Swan
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Emma's been tied up by Jefferson...but what happens AFTER she wakes up
1. Chapter 1

**Here's part one of my Mad Swan Fanfiction! Hope you like it! Happy Onceing!**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry and she was disorient. As she sat up, she was quickly hit with dizziness. She squeezed her eyes shut, blinking to try and bring back her eyesight. Slowly but surely, only a little blurriness remained. She soon realized she was tied and gagged. She squirmed, and although she had a few cuts, managed to escape her the rope that bound her. She quickly untied the gag and threw it to the ground, annoyed. She stood, hearing a rather loud crack. She quickly jumped to the side and looked beneath her. Where she just stood, broken into about a million pieces, was the tea cup. The very one he gave her to knock her out. She was brought back to reality as she remembered where she was. In some random guys house, in the middle of the woods. _Great_, she thought. _What else is going to happen?!_ She sighed, looked at the stain where the tea dried after being dropped from her cold, unconscious hands, and walked away. She sneaked around, which wasn't hard. He took good care of the house. Not a single creak as she quickly swept across the floor. As she looked in the rooms, she spotted him.

"No, no, no!" He was yelling, throwing around hats._Odd. _She moved just as he looked up, cursing under his breath. She stood there, listening. He was mumbling, she could only get bits and pieces that made absolutely no sense, "Can't get them to work...savior will do it...you back, Paige, I will..." He stopped talking, banging his fist against the work table. Once, twice, three times...she bit her lip and put her head against the wall. She stopped, suddenly, and started to run. She remembered where the front door was. She could hear him after her, the occasional "Wait!" or "Stop!" being heard. She grabbed for the doorknob and pulled. To her dismay, the door was locked with a key. A key she didn't have. She turned to run when her arm was grabbed and she was twirled to face him.

"Let me go!" Her snarl had no effect on him as his face was oh so desperate.

"No. You'll help me, or you'll never leave." She was taken back by his demand, and, for the first time, was afraid. "Wha-what do you want...?!" Her stammering only made him laugh. "You have to make the hat," he started explaining, "or I can't ever get my Grace back." "Who's Grace?! Make what hat? I can't do whatever it is you expect of me!" She tried to pull away, only resulting in the getting closer of them. "Don't fight it. Go with it." He was very close, their noses almost touching. She blushed, searching his face for a hint of what's to come. He pulled back, grasping her hand and leading her towards the room she saw him in. He led her in. "Make my hat."

She was surprised with his sudden impatience. "I can't make hats! I can't help you!" She tried to leave, running at the door, but he quickly tripped her. As she hit the ground, she cursed. He leaned down and helped her up. "Ow!" She rubbed her forehead, feeling a swelling lump. "Let me see it." He moved closer, touching slightly as she winces. She finds this as an oppurtuntiy. She quickly kneed him, and he quickly gasped for air. She hesitated, but as soon as he started to recover, she decided it was her moment. She turned to leave once more, only to find a hand on her wrist and she was turned again. Except, she was a little too close to him. This time, their lips made contact, brief but still leaving a deadly silence.

"Uh..So-sorry..." He quickly blushed, obviously not trying to create this. As she blushed, he looked away and she studied his face. _He is handsome, I guess..._She quickly realized she may..love him. He turned back, looking her over. She turned, wondering what he thought of her. When she turned back, he started leaning closer to her. She realized what was going to happen, but leaned with him. Their lips touch once more, but instead of pulling away, they continued it. Her mind exploding with thoughts._ I don't even know this man! He is so handsome...get a hold of yourself! He trapped you and is now kissing you! Well, he didn't MEAN to kiss me the first time_... She soon decided to stop thinking and just lost herself in the kiss. When they pulled back, she realized she was no longer beet red. His blush was gone as well.

As soon as their eyes meet, they both went total blush once more, though. "I..I think I'm in love with you, Emma..." Silence followed his statement.

Emma broke the silence, only to find her voice shaking. "I think I'm in...in..love with you, too...Jefferson..."

* * *

**There's part 1! I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Happy oncing! **

* * *

They both sat on the couch. Emma couldn't help stealing looks at him. They'd been sitting here in silence for about an hour. They were both thinking things over, always taking notice when the other moved even slightly. Jefferson looked ready to explode. His face was still in full blush, head in his hands, always looking to Emma then back to his hands. Emma tried moving slowly, looking towards the clock. 1:46. In the morning. She only now realized how exhausted she was. She looked at Jefferson. He instantly raised his head, realizing her movement. They stared at each other until he layer back, closing his eyes. Emma stood.

She took one step forward when Jefferson's eyes flew open and right to her. "It's, uh, late. I'd hate to leave you, but-" She was instantly cut off by Jeferson, who was now standing.

"Wait. Just stay, five more minuets, then your free to go. Please..." Emma could see the plead in his eyes, let alone hear it in his voice. She sighed, sitting down again. Except, Jefferson pulled her back up. He looked at her, looking her up and down. "Something wrong?" Emma was confused, he only replied with silence. He finally rested his eyes on hers.

"Emma?"

"Yea?"

He looked at her, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "Now I know. I've fallen for you." Not a moment later, his lips were on hers. She instantly decided what she thought of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, loosing herself in the kiss.

She broke it, and instantly looked down. "Hey Jefferson?"

"That's me." She smiled.

"That was a question." He laughed, nodding.

"I got that, darling. What is it?" Emma blushed at the word darling, then smiled. She felt as if their love was as old as the hills, though it started only tonight."You know, you have the most beautiful blush I've ever seen." This only made her blush more.

"Why do you love me?" Jefferson was taken back by the question. "I mean, why would you like me-"

Jefferson cut in, raising her chin up. "Love you, first of all. Second...I don't know," he sighed, "I just can't explain it." Emma looked at him. "I would complain to you, saying everything can be explained.

But," she looked down, speaking quietly, "I feel the same way.." He smiled, bring her chin back up.

"Really? You..you really do?" She smiled, nodding.

"Of course. You've kinda tripped me and now I'm falling for you." Emma laughs a bit, while Jefferson smiles.

"I promise, Emma, I'll catch you. You may be falling but you won't land on the ground."

She smiled, hugging Jefferson. "I think that, besides Henry, your the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He smiled, hugging her back. "The best thing, huh? And here I thought you were ready to walk away because you were tired." She laughed, looking at the door. "I just got a sudden burst of energy." He laughed.

"Oh really? Let's find out where it came from..." He kisses her softly, and she soon joined in. She broke off, smiling.

"Yep...that's where it came from.." They both laughed.

Soon, the conversation turned to their kids. "Yea, and I think she has a crush on Henry!" Emma smiled.

"I won't tell, I promise." Her face fell a bit. "I just can't believe he ended up in the hospital. I just can't forgive Regina for that..."

Jefferson squirmed a bit. "Emma...there's actually something I haven't told you yet, something you may like to know..."

* * *

**OOOH! What does Jefferson have to tell Emma?! I'm so sorry these are so short...Stay tuned for Ch 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" Emma tried to stay calm, but it wasn't easy."Why, why, why..."

"Emma, I'm sorry! It's just," Jefferson's voice started shaking, afraid Emma would suddenly burst, "I didn't know that's what she was getting! A-and she said she'd get Grace to remeber." He looked down, looking as if he'd burst into tears at any moment. "I just wanted her back...I didn't think of what she was going to do..."

Emma considered everything carefully. _He didn't know what she was going to do, but he helped her anyway! I guess I'd do the same for Henry. _She didn't know what to think. Here was this man who tied her up after knocking her out, THEN accidetanlly kissed her, and is now confessing to this. She just sat there, her eyes closed, not thinking but breathing. Suddenly, Jefferson slowly and slightly enclosed her in a hug.

He brought his lips to her ear, barely making a whisper. "I really am sorry, Emma. I wouldn't blame you for being mad at me or even hating me. I wouldn't blame you right now if you stormed out right now and never spoke to me again. But don't blame me for caring about Grace." He started to pull away in case she was going to start screaming or attacking him, but she instantly pulled him back. "I'm not...I won't storm out and never talk to you again."

She hugs him tightly, and he copies her actions. "You sure? Don't hold back anger, it'll drive you mad." She pushed him back, and planted a well-deserved punch on his right shoulder.

"Ow, but deserved." He rubbed his shoulder. "Anymore before I don't expect it?"

"Yea..yea!" She leaned in quickly and kissed him. Emma quickly pulled back.

"Um..what was that one for?" Jefferson looked completely confused.

"Because," Emma put her palm on his cheek, "you told me, even though you were scared. And..." She quickly looked down, blushing.

"And what?" He leaned her chin forward to meet her eyes. "And what, Emma? You can tell me anything..I hope you know that..."

She bit her lip. "And...because I wanted to kiss you..." He smiled, laughing.

"You don't have to ask, you know." He leaned it and kissed her. She smiled in the kiss, pressing her palms against his cheeks. He grabbed her hands and held them where they were, against his cheek, and smiled back with her. They both pulled away, intertwining their fingers, grinning. They stood there for twenty minuets, peaking glances at each other and smiling, swinging their arms together. Emma fell back onto the couch, smiling. Jefferson fell beside her, missing the couch and landing with a rather loud thud onto the floor.

"...OUCH..." He sat up, rubbing the back of his head as Emma knelt beside him.

"Oh my gosh, Jefferson! Are you okay?" She tried to stay serious but the fact he missed the entire couch gave it a funny quality. He laughed and stood up, this time sitting on the couch.

"Yea..I don't think I'll be doing that again. Emma laughed, sitting right up close next to him.

"Not a good idea." She laughed with him. Soon, Jefferson was laying back on the couch, Emma nuzzled right up next to him. He was stroking her hair slowly as she started to drift off. She couldn't anwser when he started speaking to her, she was already asleep. Jefferson spoke softly as to not wake Emma.

"I really am sorry. I didn't think it was going to happen..." He yawned and closed his eyes, quickly dozing off. He managed a few more words before drifting off into a dream-filled sleep. "I didn't mean to poison Henry. I didn't think she'd be hospitalizing anyone..." And with that, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**At least Jefferson apologized... :) Stay tuned for part 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**These don't belong to me! Here's part 4! Happy onceing!**

* * *

The next morning came and Jefferson's blue furred cat slowly wandered down the stairs from his daughter's room and jumped on top of Jefferson's head. He groaned sleepily "Good Morning Chess." Chess hopped down and headed into the kitchen and soon was back asleep on the floor.

Jefferson smiled at Emma asleep on his chest. Emma felt his movement and her eyes fluttered open."Good Morning Jefferson" she whispered. He returned the greeting and heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Papa?" the quiet voice called. It was Grace up ready for school.

_'Oh crud'_ Jefferson thought. He wondered what Grace would think of Sheriff Swan sleeping on his chest. "Good Morning Sweetheart" he greeted her. She came into the living room and saw a half awake Emma still on Jefferson's chest.

"Hi Miss Swan!" Paige said cheerfully. Emma smiled. She had seen Grace around town walking to the school but that was about at it to her eyes at least. "Emma came over to talk with me for a while and we accidentally fell asleep" Jefferson explained to his daughter. Paige looked down at the carpet and saw the tea stain from the night before when Jefferson had Emma tied up.

"Papa? What's that" Grace asked. Emma sat up and followed Jefferson's eye to what Paige was looking at. How could he explain this to his daughter..._'Oh yea I just kidnapped miss swan and drugged her and she spilled her tea and somehow during the night I fell in love with her_...

He needed to think of something to tell her...and fast!

* * *

I know this section is short, however, its really good! I hope...REVIEW!


End file.
